disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
Stacy Hirano
Stacy Hirano, often nicknamed Stace by her friends, is a supporting character of Disney’s popular animated TV show Phineas and Ferb. She is Candace Flynn’s very enthusiastic best friend and is usually heard talking to Candace on her cell phone much of the time. She is also good friends with Jeremy Johnson and Jenny Brown, and is the older sister of Ginger Hirano. Disney Bio Stacy always knows what's hot and what's not. She reminds Candace they have better things to do than see what the boys are up to. Personal Life Stacy Hirano is the daughter of Dr. Hirano and an unnamed father. Sometime in her life, likely before or during the third grade, Stacy met Candace Flynn and they immediately became the best of friends (“Spa Day”). How they met is currently unknown. Stacy is constantly supporting Candace to bust her brothers, though it is revealed through her conversation with Jenny that she wants Candace to “give up this busting thing once and for all.” (“Phineas and Ferb-Busters!”) Stacy is the cool head between her and Candace and seems to be the only one that can calm Candace down in any given situation that Candace is stressed in, whether it pertains to Jeremy or busting her brothers. Stacy herself doesn’t have any issues with Phineas and Ferb, once even insisting Candace goes on the Mix-n-Mingle machine because she believed it would help Candace. (“Cheer Up Candace”) She became The Disco Miniature Golfing Queen while playing miniature golf with Phineas and Ferb while trying to bust them for Candace when Candace was sick (“Put That Putter Away”). During the Summer Rocks Festival Candace introduced Stacy to Coltrane. During the festival, they started showing mutual feelings for each other. Their current relationship status is unknown (“The Baljeatles”). It is revealed in that in the future Stacy becomes the President of Uruguay. (“Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo”) When Phineas and Ferb go around the world to try and make the longest day of summer ever, they meet Stacy’s cousins and other family members when stopping in Tokyo. This shows that Stacy has some Japanese descent in her family tree (“Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”). She discovered that Perry was a secret agent. Perry and Stacy didn't want the Flynn-Fletchers to know about it. His identity is now kept as a secret. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") Physical Appearance Stacy, in a similar way to Candace, has her own set of trademark clothes. This includes a turquoise T-shirt, along with both a blue skirt and bow. She wears a blue bow on her head which is her trademark look, according to Candace. Candace and Coltrane happen to like her bow. According to Candace, the bow makes Stacy look cute (in both “Hide and Seek” & “The Baljeatles”). As to how the bow is in her hair, its actually on a hairband, seen when Candace wakes her up one morning by calling her on the phone (in “Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”). She is also slender. Stacy also has a purple bracelet on her left wrist and light blue stockings paired with black dress shoes. She also has fair skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. She also has a resemblance to Ginger Hirano, who is one of the Fireside Girls and her younger sister. Relationships Candace Flynn She and Candace are best friends. They are usually seen talking to each other and on their cell phones or hanging out at Candace’s house. Helping Candace Stacy is always there for Candace whenever she needs help. She also and takes it very seriously, no matter how repetitive or irrational the situation at hand is. For example, she gave Candace advice on what clothes to wear for the singing contest. She also helped Candace face her stage fright by telling her that she is a fighter, not a quitter (“Flop Starz”). She teamed up with Candace against Phineas and Ferb in a Tree House Fight with them as the winners in the end (“Tree to Get Ready”). She also teaches Candace how to roller-skate. Thanks to her, Candace is getting the hang of it (“Crack That Whip”, “Vanessassary Roughness”). She cared for Candace, and tried to bust the boys, while she was sick (“Put That Putter Away”). At Jeremy’s pool party, she tells Candace that she is a better person than Nicolette (“De Plane! De Plane!”). In the Superduper Mega Store, while trying to find a gift for Jeremy, she helped Candace get the Pizzazium Infinionite (which they thought was a lantern) from Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Vanessa and Perry (“Vanessassary Roughness”). After accidentally sending bad pictures of Candace to Jeremy’s phone, she and Candace got a job at Mr. Slushy Dawg in order to get the phone and delete the photos (“The Bully Code”). Helping Candace get Jeremy’s attention Stacy has no personal feelings for Jeremy of her own and willingly aids her in trying to get his attention. One time, Stacy advises Candace to just call and ask Jeremy to the Falling Star Girl’s Choice Dance “don’t let fear rule your life” word of wisdom to Candace. She also mentioned that Jeremy will not say no to her. (“Out to Launch”) She told Candace that she found out through the grapevine that Jeremy was going to ask her out for a very special evening that night and joked with Candace with her as the doctor of Love or “Dr. Jeremy” (“Chez Platypus”). One time, she advises Candace to play “hard to get” with Jeremy. (This is the only advice from Stacy so far that Candace didn’t follow.) (“At the Car Wash”) Now that Candace and Jeremy are in a relationship, Stacy’s role in Candace’s love life has changed to giving advice to keep the relationship upheld, for which she is rarely called. Helping Candace Bust the Boys Stacy sometimes tries to help Candace bust Phineas and Ferb. Every time she tries, however, she couldn’t help but have fun with their projects. One example is when she was taking care of Candace when she was sick and Candace asked her to bust her brothers in her place. She was seduced by the "coolness" and she got wrapped up in the project instead of getting evidence to bust them (“Put That Putter Away”). When Stacy was in London, with the Flynn-Fletcher Family, she along with Candace participated in busting the boys using Sherlock Holmes’ method of deduction. After the mystery of what they were doing was solved, however, she again decided to take part in Phineas and Ferb’s big idea, which was in this case, a water slide going down from the Big Ben clock tower (“Elementary My Dear Stacy”). Stacy once suggested Candace focus on the invention rather than the boys. As flawless as the idea seemed, however, it failed. (“Don't Even Blink”) Stacy, along with Jenny go to “Bust Camp” to train to bust Phineas and Ferb with Candace. However, it didn’t work out in the end (“Phineas and Ferb-Busters!”). Strength of Their Friendship Stacy and Candace's friendship is very strong. Stacy continued to be Candace's best friend, even after all the things Candace did to her while trying to impress Jeremy and ended up ruining their day. (“Spa Day”) A true test of their friendship is when Stacy easily welcomes Candace back after an argument outside Candace's house about choosing between their friendship and her desire to bust Phineas and Ferb (“The Lemonade Stand”). Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Stacy is friendly around Phineas and Ferb. She treats them nicely and agrees to participate in any of their activities, like the treehouse robots, the miniature golf course, the water slide at Big Ben and the spa. In “Rollercoaster: The Musical!”, when Phineas and Ferb started to build the rollercoaster, Phineas pointed out, “Hey, check it out Ferb, we can see Stacy’s house from here.” Even though he could’ve seen one of their friend’s houses, he pointed out Stacy’s. In “Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”, when Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were getting ready to fly around the world, Stacy quick told Candace to say hi for her to her cousins in Tokyo. Since that's a place they would be stopping to get fuel, and when they reached their destination, Candace said to Phineas, “Stacy has family down there, we should visit”, Phineas responded, “We’re one step ahead of ya, Candace”, meaning the boys overheard Stacy tell Candace to see her cousins, and that they were already planning to see them. Also, Phineas complemented that Stacy has a lot of cousins. Then, when Ferb introduced them to her family, Stacy’s grandmother yelled to her family that “Phineas and Ferb are here”, means that Stacy has talked to her family about them, indicating that she considers them her friends. In “Der Kinderlumper”, when Stacy said she’s “gonna go be famous by association”, Phineas commented to Ferb, “Wow, and the think, we knew Stacy before she was famous by association”, possibly being fond that he and Ferb already knew her. Also, after Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet were stampeded by the chinchillas, Stacy, when she saw Phineas and Ferb stampeded, she saw this and yelled, “Oh no!, Phineas and Ferb!”, (even though she saw the other children get trampled, she only showed concern for Phineas and Ferb), possibly indicating that she cares for the safety of the boys. Afterward, when Stacy was stampeded a small time after, all of them were seen running to Candace. Probably meaning that the boys made sure Stacy was ok before running to find Candace. Coltrane Stacy first encounters Coltrane, the bass player in Jeremy’s band, during their concert at the Summer Festival. During their performance of “Do Nothing Day”, she and Coltrane are shown to be smiling at each other in a way very similar to how Candace and Jeremy are smiling at each other in the same scene (“The Best Lazy Day Ever”). The two later formally introduce themselves to each other at the summer rock camp where Coltrane works as an instructor. They immediately show a mutual attraction to each other, including dancing with each other during "Gimme a Grade" and holding hands afterward (“The Baljeatles”). They are also seen dancing together at the end of “Rollercoaster: The Musical!” They are also seen dancing together in “Happy New Year!”, possibly on a double date with Candace and Jeremy. Dr. Hirano Dr. Hirano is Stacy’s mother. She is also a doctor and was the one who removed Isabella’s tonsils in “I Scream, You Scream.” She forbade Stacy to go to the Tiny Cowboy Concert with Candace because she thinks that Candace is immature and unfocused. But when she sees how Candace is focused when she tries to bust the boys, she gave Stacy permission to go to the concert with her, in the hopes that Stacy one day grows up to be like Candace (“Robot Rodeo”). Jeremy Johnson Jeremy is friends with Stacy. Stacy helps Candace get his attention, and provides her with advice on how to deal with her attraction towards him. He called Stacy “Staceroo” at Summer Rocks (“The Baljeatles”), which made Candace angry with him. Jenny Brown Stacy is also close friends with Jenny, but not much is known about their friendship due to the fact that Jenny doesn’t appear on the show much. However, when Jenny does appear, Stacy appears to act towards her in a generally friendly manner (“Day of the Living Gelatin”, “Phineas and Ferb-Busters!”, “Rollercoaster: The Musical!”, “Candace Gets Busted”). Chad Stacy first met Chad during the management seminar. They liked each other and went out later (“The Secret of Success”). Ginger Hirano Ginger is Stacy’s younger sister. It’s unclear what they think of each other as most of their interaction is when Phineas and Ferb are doing one of their Big Ideas. In “For Your Ice Only”, Ginger wanted to go on the computer with permission from Dr. Hirano, saying it was her turn to go onto the computer, but was unlikely able to, as Stacy was trying to help Candace learn hockey terms while trying to bust Phineas and Ferb and the others at the hockey rink. There is also some sibling rivalry as Ginger has more a bigger trophy shelf than Stacy, who has yet to win any trophies. (“One Good Turn”) Perry the Platypus In “Happy Birthday, Isabella”, Stacy discovers Perry’s identity as a secret agent after witnessing him in a battle against Doofenshmirtz. Perry shows her the O.W.C.A. informational pamphlet, which informs her that if an agent's dual identity is exposed to their host family, the family must choose to either relinquish the agent as their pet or keep the agent as their pet and voluntarily have their memories of discovering their secret identity erased. However, Stacy convinces Perry not to have her memory erased on the technicality that she is not actually a member of the Flynn-Fletcher family. From then on, Perry helps Stacy keep her memories of him a secret from the O.W.C.A. Other appearances Phineas and Ferb Ride Again Stacy is seen briefly in three levels of the game. Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Stacy comes into the movie when Candace tries to find out if there is a mysterious force not letting Candace bust Phineas and Ferb. Stacy is seen later with a shrine nearby she built to try to get Candace back. After a while, Candace comes by, and, believing that it works, asks for a new car, but, unfortunately, that doesn’t happen. She is seen later in the Robot Riot scene of the movie when she is in one of the treehouse robots from “Tree to Get Ready”, which were destroyed. She is last seen ready to get her memory wiped out, along with several of her friends and some of Phineas’ friends. She is also seen during the cut song Mysterious Force while Candace is singing. Songs that Stacy has sung Laura Dickinson voices Stacy in at least some of the following songs: * Ready for the Bettys * Little Brothers * What Does He Want? * You're Going Down * Carpe Diem * Candace Party * Meatloaf * Mysterious Force Trivia * Stacy once said she cleaned up her room with only her bare feet. (“Candace Gets Busted”) * Sometimes, her name is misspelled “Stacey.” * In the episode “De Plane! De Plane!” Stacy’s hat is shown as white, then bluish-purple, and then white again. * Sometimes, the fold on the right side of her shirt is on the left instead. (“Canderemy”) * Stacy’s mother is the doctor who performs the tonsillectomy on Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. (“I Scream, You Scream”) * Stacy can sing and play the guitar, also she played left-handed as seen in “Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!”. * Hirano is one of 24 wards (districts) that make up the city of Ōsaka, Japan. It literally means “level field.” Her surname is that due to her family/descendants being Japanese (“Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!”). * Stacy got her ears pierced in the episode “I, Brobot”. * Stacy and Candace are winners of a contest to meet the rock band The Bettys and have performed with them on stage. (“Ready for the Bettys”) * Closed Captioning occasionally misspells her last name as “Gerado” (“I, Brobot”). * According to Speed Demons, Stacy once spilled grape juice on Linda Flynn’s sweater which Candace has borrowed without asking. * The first episode that focused on Stacy is “Put That Putter Away.” It's also revealed in the episode Stacy likes to have fun just like Phineas and Ferb do. * Stacy enjoys shoes, as seen in “Day of the Living Gelatin” when she makes her gelatin in the shape of shoes, and in “Elementary My Dear Stacy” (its partner episode) when she loves to go shopping for shoes in London. * She does not know what airline food is. (“Cheer Up Candace”) * She does not speak Spanish or Pig Latin. (“The Bully Code”) * In the episode “Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)”, her name is spelled Stacey on Candace's cell phone. * She is very skilled in mini golf and is nicknamed “The Disco Miniature Golfing Queen” (“Put That Putter Away”). * Often, Stacy is portrayed as being somewhat flighty and unfocused, which is why her mother insists that she should be more focused on grades and be more serious. (“Put That Putter Away”, “The Secret of Success”, “Robot Rodeo”) * In the future, a conversation with Candace reveals that Stacy becomes the President of Uruguay. (“Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo”) * She is one of the few people to notice a pattern, and claims that she is the only person not to say “Where’s Perry?” in “Bad Hair Day”, although in she had already said it once in “Put That Putter Away.” “Put That Putter Away”, however, may have taken place after “Bad Hair Day.” * It is revealed that Stacy wants a car in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, just like Vanessa. * In “The Baljeatles”, it was revealed that Jeremy’s nickname to Stacy is “Staceroo.” Also, Candace often calls her “Stace,” like in “Elementary My Dear Stacy.” * Her name in Japanese is ステイシー平野 (Suteishī Hirano). * She did not have an alternative version of herself in the movie, like Carl Karl. * According to her Top Trumps card in a Phineas and Ferb version of the game, she is into figure skating. This may be canon as a girl who looks very much like Stacy figure-skated in "S’Winter." * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh has confirmed that Stacy is Ginger Hirano’s older sister. 4 This is also referenced in “For Your Ice Only.” * Stacy and Ginger sometimes appear on the same episodes. But until "For Your Ice Only", none of them had Stacy and Ginger interact. * Stacy is probably 15 or 16 years old since her birthday was mentioned in “Doofapus.” She is the first (and only character) to not appear on the episode they had a birthday on. * She may practice (or have practiced) a sport, as it has trophies and medals in her room (“Canderemy”). * She knows about Perry’s secret identity. ("Happy Birthday, Isabella") Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters voiced by Kelly Hu